Love Just Is
by alygator86
Summary: Takes place driectly after The Elephant in the Room. WJ.


This takes place directly after The Elephant in the Room. It has not yet been beta-ed so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me! Enjoy!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Ok. Well, judging by your silence it _did_ mean something," JD said after a few moments.

"I don't know," Jordan replied quietly, "I haven't had any time to think or process it – anything."

JD nodded. "Well, I'll give you some time. Call me when you figure it out." And he was gone.

Jordan sighed and wearily sat on the couch. After about ten minutes, somewhat disturbed by the silence, she grabbed the remote and turned on her stereo.

"…that particular time love encouraged me to leave

At that particular moment I knew staying with you meant deserting me…"

Jordan pressed the 'next' button to change stations.

"Love just is... whatever it may be

Love just is…you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for…"

She signed and changed stations again

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath…"

'What is this?' she asked herself 'Does the entire world know what's going on?'

She switched stations again.

"Some things never get defined

In your heard and in your mind…"

Frustrated, Jordan tried one more station.

"I was a lonely soul

I had nobody 'til I met you…"

It was in that exact moment that Jordan realized she had loved Woody all along. Alanis Morissette, Hillary Duff, Savage Garden, and The Kinks all told her that she belonged with Woody.

A knock on the door brought her mind back to the present. She opened the door to see Woody.

"I – uh…" he started, not really sure what he was going to say.

"What do you see when you look into my eyes?" She asked him right away.

He took her hands in his and was about to reply when they heard a voice say "Sorry, left my wallet on…"

JD reappeared surprised to see Woody, "But since we're all here… maybe you have an answer?"

Woody ignored him and answered Jordan's question, "In your eyes I see the same thing I have since we met. Myself."

"You know what?" JD asked, watching the two of them just looking into each others eyes. He retrieved his wallet from the couch while continuing, "I think you two have been in love for a while but didn't have the courage to admit it. Then you go and have a fight, I come along in the middle of it and end up being a rebound."

"JD, I'm sorry," Jordan whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Maybe in another lifetime," he replied, opening the door, "It was fun Cavanaugh but I can tell when it's over. You two belong together."

With that he was gone. Jordan looked up at Woody.

"How does everyone else know so much about our relationship when we can't figure it out?" She didn't wait for an answer but continued while straightening up the kitchen area. "I mean, JD was dead on. I honestly don't remember when I started loving you but it took almost losing you to admit it to both myself and you. But then," she started putting dishes away, "then you – "

Woody stopped her, putting his hands on her arms, and made her look at him. "Jo, we need to sit and talk."

He led them to the couch, "I know what I did and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was all too good to be true – hearing you say you loved me – but at the same time was the great possibility that I would never walk again. I didn't want to put you though that," he paused and brushed a piece of hair off her face, "But right now all I want, all I've ever wanted, is you. And I really need to know what you want. How do you feel?"

Jordan smiled, "I love you and that night at the inn… it gave me hope that we still have a future together."

"Oh, I would say so, Buttercup," Woody replied before leaning down to kiss her.

A few hours later, Jordan and Woody lay together in her bed facing each other. Woody was running his fingers through her long, curly hair.

"Woody?" she whispered

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known what Farm Boy really meant?" she asked, referring to The Princess Bride.

"You mean Princess Buttercup's farm hand, Westley?" he asked, then began to recite lines from the movie, "'Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that. Nothing gave Buttercup as much pleasure as ordering Westley around. That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, "As you wish," what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."

"Wow Woods. How many times did you watch that movie?" Jordan teased.

Woody smiled at her, "You will never know. 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die'."

"Woody," Jordan stopped him before he could keep going, "Shut up and kiss me already."

"As you wish."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

The Princess Bride quotes came from:

http/ songs are:

Love Just Is by Hillary Duff, That Particular Time by Alanis Morissette, Truly, Madly. Deeply by Savage Garden and Tired of Waiting by The Kinks.


End file.
